Como en un cuento de Hadas
by Nian
Summary: YAOI - One-Shot - AU - Hanamichi necesita hacer algo que no quiere pero en su travesia un desconocido se entromete en su vida y todo cambia.


Como en un Cuento de Hadas

N/A: Todo sucede en un Universo Alterno. "—"

Advertencia: Abstenerse las personas diabéticas, y todas aquellas a quienes no les gusten las cursilerías elevadas a la máxima potencia .

Como cada noche desde que su padre le había informado sobre su nueva situación económica, miraba la luna, buscando en su quietud una respuesta a sus plegarias. Jamás se había sentido tan poca cosa, tenia casi 18 años y no podía hacer nada por su padre, y esa noche en especial, no deseaba estar en su gran mansión donde una fiesta de compromiso estaba siendo celebrada, el problema era que el susodicho "novio", aun no llegaba a la fiesta.

Desde muchos lugares del país debido a su abolengo, una gran masa de chicos mayores de 18 se encontraban en aquella reunión convocada justamente para que un Joven pelirrojo de 17 años se comprometiera con el mejor postor, se sentía como si estuviera en venta, y no haba nada mas alejado de la verdad.

Su padre le había informado que debido a la banca rota de su empresa, la única forma de lograr que todo volviera a la normalidad era, que su único hijo se casara con un adinerado heredero. Solo un joven de casi 27 años dispuesto a casarse con el, y a ayudar a su padre para recuperar la empresa podría salvar a su padre de ir a la cárcel o a la tumba.

Tan pronto su padre le dijo que tendría que casarse con alguien a quien no conocía, se negó, se indigno e intento lo posible por hacer cambiar de opinión a su padre, pero no pudo, la salud de su padre se había deteriorado en los últimos meses debido al estado de su empresa y con esa excusa el señor Sakuragi obligo a Hanamichi a casarse con alguien a quien no amaba.

Su destino era triste, pero ya estaba trazado y aunque la esperanza de quitarse ese gran indeseable compromiso nunca moría en su interior, sabia que jamás podría hacer algo más que eso para ayudar a su padre.

Afortunadamente su madre no tuvo que ver esto, de otra forma moriría de pena, de eso estaba seguro, pero sus ánimos cada vez eran mas bajos, y comenzaba a pensar que el también moriría de pena si unía su vida a alguien a quien no podría amar.

Lo conocía por fotos, era muy apuesto, y aunque hacia solo algunos años que se había dado cuenta de que en realidad le gustaban los chicos y no las chicas, aun no había tenido novio, solo un chico se le acerco pero tan pronto su padre le negó la oportunidad de enamorarse de aquel chico que se había a atrevido a pedirle una cita y algo mas que amistad, termino su relación y jamás volvió a verlo. Y ahora estaba en el jardín de su casa, de pie, recargado en su árbol favorito, mirando a la luna y tratando de aceptar su destino una vez más.

Era una Linda noche para disfrutarla en la quietud del jardín. así que se dirigió allá, había escuchado que los Sakuragi's se caracterizaban por tener uno de los mas hermosos jardines de todo el país, lleno de flores silvestres y Sakuras.

Estaba muy oscuro así que no pudo verlas en todo su esplendor, se preguntaba si podría volver por la mañana y recorrer el jardín entero en busca de aquellas hermosas Sakuras que tanto le recordaban a su hermana, era el único recuerdo que tenia de ella, solo en ellas la podía ver, pues por alguna extraña enfermedad había muerto cuando aun era una niña.

Llego a la convocatoria con su primo, pero se separaron de inmediato, su inconstante pariente era un conquistador y el lugar estaba lleno de lindos chicos. Ninguno de ellos llamaba su atención, así que salio a tomar un poco de aire.

Sabia que un hermoso chico que era reconocido no solo por su alegre carácter sino por su roja cabellera, estaba siendo presentado en la sociedad, o por lo menos eso le dijo su madre, pero había escuchado entre la servidumbre que el joven Hana-chan estaba siendo vendido al mas rico de todos lo que asistirían a la fiesta, pues su padre estaba en banca rota.

No hacia frió, era una agradable noche, así que se quito su saco y lo dejo por ahí, esperando encontrarlo cuando decidiera irse, y camino hacia donde su sentido explorador lo llevo.

Mientras caminaba admirando el paisaje con cuidado de no pisar ninguna flor o de no ensuciar su smoking, en el camino escucho una dulce tonada, al parecer alguien ya había llegado a donde el se dirigia.

"_Only You,_

_can hear my song"_

Dio unos cuantos pasos más y por fin pudo escuchar con más atencion aquella dulce melodía que el joven recargado en aquel árbol de sakuras cantaba tan tristemente, mientras miraba al cielo.

"_Luna tu,_

_cuantos son los cantos que escuchaste ya,_

_cuantas las palabras dichas para ti,_

_Que han surcado el cielo solo por rozar,_

_una noche el puerto de tu soledad"_

Era un dulce canto, modulado a media voz, bajito, posiblemente para que nadie lo escuchara, pero solo un chico astuto puedo encontrar esa fuente de tristeza.

"_Los amantes se refugian en tu luz,_

_sumas los suspiros desde tu balcón,_

_y remas los hilos de nuestra pasión, _

_Luna que me miras ahora escúchame"_

Reconoció la canción como una de sus favoritas y para hacerse saber presente en el mismo lugar que tan encantador ser, continuó la tonada con el mismo volumen de voz esperando no asustar a su acompañante nocturno.

—"_Only You... can hear my song" – _sonrió al descubrirse, pero su acompañante se asusto un poco.

—Quien eres! – pregunto un poco asustado, pero al observarlo bien, creyó que era un chico del servicio, al ver su camisa blanca y ese moñito negro en su cuello.

—Perdón, no quería asustarte – con las manos en los bolsillos esperaba tranquilizar a su interlocutor – Es solo que esa es una de mis canciones favoritas y "no pude evitar" cantar antes que tu – esa era la mentira mas grande que había dicho en años.

—No te preocupes – sonrió por fin, mostrándole a su acompañante que no estaba molesto – creí que eras alguien mas.

—Y que hace una personita como tu en un lugar tan apartado de "la sociedad"?

—Nada, solo eso, intento mantenerme apartado de ellos, de cualquier forma aun no ha llegado la persona que espero – le respondía con familiaridad sin saber por que.

—Disculpa mi atrevimiento pero, escuche que uno de los empleados decía que... te vas a casar por que tu empresa quebró – pregunto sin saber por que estaba siendo tan entrometido en la vida de una persona que solo conocía por las fotografías del periódico.

—Si, así es – ya no lo miro a los ojos y nuevamente recargo su cabeza en su árbol favorito – pero la empresa no es mía, es de mi padre y si no lo hago, algo muy malo podría pasarle – no le importo hablar con aquel desconocido y contarle sobre su triste futuro.

—Eso significa que no lo amas, y que no lo conoces cierto?

—Si – se abrazo así mismo en busca de calor, no hacia frió pero su cuerpo lo necesitaba.

—Tu no tienes la culpa de los malos manejos de tu padre, y no tienes por que pagar por sus errores con tu vida.

—Ja, ja, eso crees? – lo miro nuevamente, mas triste que nunca – eso fue lo que le dije, pero no tengo otra salida, aunque aun no se por que tengo que casarme justamente con Hanagata.

—Hanagata Toru?

—Si – asintió y cerró los ojos, suspirando para no llorar.

—Ya veo... – " Y yo que creí que había venido para participar en la elección, al parecer este concurso ya esta arreglado" pensó un poco molesto con su madre pues ella prácticamente lo había obligado a ir a esa aburrida fiesta.

—Interrumpo? – tan pronto escucharon la voz de una tercera persona ambos voltearon a ver quien se había unido su circulo.

—Hanagata? – al ver el destello de los lentes de el recién llegado, supo que su "prometido" había llegado.

—Eres mas hermoso en persona que en las fotos – tomo la mano del pelirrojo y la beso sutilmente. Su padre le había dicho que para obtener su herencia debía casarse y como solo Hanamichi Sakuragi estaba disponible para su hijo, pues tenia fama de "chico malo", tendría que probar su suerte con el único jovencito que no lo conocía.

—Gracias – el comentario de su "prometido" le hizo sonrojarse y sonreír para disimular su nerviosismo.

—Ahora no tengo mucho tiempo así que será mejor que vayamos adentro, necesitamos arreglar algunos asuntos relacionados con la boda y necesito ponerme de acuerdo con tu padre, pero que te parece si mañana nos vemos en el club? – le parecio una buena manera de conocerse y ver a la luz del día al pelirrojo con traje de baño.

—Que club? – pregunto el desconocido y los "novios", lo miraron como un bicho raro.

—"Dragonfly", acaso lo conoces? – pregunto intentando reconocer al chico de cabello negro, pero no pudo y se imagino que era parte del servicio.

—Creo que si – lo dijo con seriedad y mirándolo con soberbia.

—Vamos? – tomo la mano de Hanamichi y lo llevo hasta donde su padre los esperaba.

—Adiós – se despidió con una sonrisa mientras era guiado por Hanagata lejos de aquel chico de servicio.

—Hasta mañana – dijo el pelinegro y con una mirada confiada se despidió del hermoso chico que acababa de conocer.

—Quien te dijo que estaba aquí? – le pregunto a su prometido con curiosidad, al parecer su lugar preferido en su jardín ya era demasiado conocido y todos podían llegar ahí con facilidad.

—Tu padre – le contesto a su joven novio y se perdieron en la multitud.

Al otro día por la mañana, dos hombres de la clase alta, entraban a uno de los Clubes mas prestigiados de todo Kanagawa, tomados de la mano, para divertirse y conocerse un poco mas y para que los medios de comunicación no especularan respecto a su relación, por lo menos nada que tuviera que ver con la necesidad de dinero del Señor Sakuragi.

Después de un almuerzo gourmet, decidieron nadar un momento en la gran piscina del Club, para culminar su cita con una deliciosa comida.

Hanamichi no se la estaba pasando mal, pero estaba un poco aburrido y el hecho de saber que solo estaba con ese hombre para el bienestar de la empresa de su padre, lo hacia sentir como un objeto, por lo tanto no era feliz.

—Lo siento pero tengo que irme, mi padre me acaba de llamar, al parecer hubo un problema con un proveedor – se disculpo con su acompañante y este sin grandes problemas lo dejo ir, sin molestarse ni un poquito.

Pero decidió quedarse un momento mas, aun era temprano y aunque no lo admitiera esperaba con ansias a aquel desconocido que desafió a su prometido con la mirada.

Camino por las áreas verdes asombrándose al descubrir que ni siquiera ese lugar era más hermoso que su jardín. Encontró un árbol grande de Sakuras, y sintió ganas de quedarse junto a el en busca de tranquilidad pero después de unos segundos comenzó a cantar.

"_Mi gran amor te di,_

_Tan solo besos,_

_Y el alma te ofrecí,_

_Junto a mis brazos,_

_Y te amare"_

Respiro mas tranquilo, por lo menos aunque sabia que no seria feliz en su futuro, su padre estaría bien, y con eso se conformaba pues le había prometido a su madre que cuidaría de su padre cuando ella murió.

"_Tu gran amor sentí_

_Muy tiernamente,_

_Tus besos devolví,_

_Muy dulcemente"_

Cantaba con dulzura, con los ojos cerrados y como si le cantara a alguien en especial.

—"_Y Te amare" – _y nuevamente aquel chico astuto termino la estrofa de una de sus canciones favoritas.

—Hola! – lo saludo con una efusividad notable en su voz, estaba contento de volverlo a ver, pues creyó que no volvería a pasar.

—Y tu prometido? – pregunto maravillándose al escuchar tan ansiada respuesta.

—Tuvo que irse – le contesto sin la mas mínima tristeza y el oji-azul se acerco un poco mas al pelirrojo.

—Tienes unos hermosos ojos – le hablo mirándolo fijamente, planeando una tarde maravillosa y su futuro también.

—G-gracias – se toco el rostro, sonrojado pues casi nunca le decían cosas bonitas chicos tan atractivos como el que tenia en frente.

—Piensas continuar con la farsa? – deseaba hacer que el pelirrojo se revelara contra su destino, el cual no trazó.

—No tengo otra opción – le respondió cabizbajo, sin embargo su sonrojo era aun notorio.

—Eso es lo que tu quieres creer! – casi lo dijo molesto, el pelirrojo parecía ser bastante sumiso cuando se trataba de lo que su padre le pedía hacer.

—No tienes derecho a juzgarme, tu no me conoces y tampoco a mi padre, el ... el es todo lo que me queda en el mundo y no podría vivir sabiendo que por mi culpa el podría morir.

—Morir, por que, no es un anciano, y estoy seguro de que puede volver a empezar – en su mente mil ideas para ayudar a esa pequeña familia se formaron.

—Su corazón comenzó a debilitarse desde que mi madre murió y yo le prometí cuidar de el – miro al oji-azul que frente a el mostraba inconformidad y decidió desahogar nuevamente su tristeza con el – Se que si quedamos en la ruina, tendríamos que vender todo y que probablemente solo podamos tener un departamento lo suficientemente grande para los dos, y no me molesta, pero a el si – no miraba a su confesor, pues se avergonzaba de la necedad de su padre.

—Tú podrías decirle que no te agrada la idea de venderte! – una vez mas, le hablo un poco molesto.

—Ya lo hice... pero el no puede o no quiere entenderme – le dio la espalda y recargo su rostro en el árbol que le daba sombra – No me importaría trabajar para mantenerlo en lo que fuera, pero el simplemente no quiere comenzar de nuevo, no quiere entender que la vida sigue... y que nosotros... – sin poderlo evitar sus lagrimas comenzaron a caer – al estar... juntos – sus sollozos eran cada vez mas notorios y cuando sintió el calido contacto del hombre junto a el, ya no pudo mas, simplemente se volteo y se refugio en el pecho del oji-azul – estaremos bien... – siguió llorando hasta que descargo toda esa frustración que sentía en su interior cada vez que recordaba que su vida ya no le pertenecía.

Segundos después su llanto ceso y solo se quedo abrazado a la persona que lo consolaba con cariño.

—Hanamichi Yo... – se arrepintió de su actitud y decidió disculparse – perdóname por recriminarte cosas de las que no tengo conocimiento, pero... no me gustan las injusticias – Levanto el rostro del joven que lo miraba con atencion igual que un niño que aprende de la vida una lección mas.

—No te preocupes, me sirvió mucho hablar contigo – nuevamente bajo la vista, sin dejar de sentirse triste.

—Eres demasiado joven para vivir esto – levanto el rostro del pelirrojo con su dedo índice y se acerco a sus labios – Me gustaría, hacer algo por ti – embelezado con aquel hermoso rostro y esos deliciosos labios carmín, acerco los suyos hambriento por probar esa boca virgen.

Y lo beso, al principio con ternura, cerrando los ojos, al mismo tiempo que el pelirrojo, mientras con un brazo rodeaba el cuerpo de su acompañante y con una mano acariciaba la mejilla de su nuevo amor.

Y Acaricio esos dulces labios con los suyos y después se adentro en su calida cavidad, buscando con frenesí su lengua, iniciando así un beso más profundo y apasionado.

Segundos después, el beso termino y ambos se separaron saboreando al otro, deseando experimentar nuevamente esa extraordinaria sensación.

—Oh No, no, no puede ser! – Hanamichi se alejo del desconocido, alarmado, desconcertado y muy preocupado – No puede ser que te haya dado mi primer beso a ti!

—¿Por que no, soy tan bueno como Hanagata! – pregunto indignado, jamás le habían dicho algo que lo hiciera sentir inferior a los demás, pero conocía la razón, aun así le molesto de sobremanera.

—No lo digo por eso – sabia que Hanamichi no tenia la menor idea de quien era, y que pensaba que era un simple sirviente, y asumió que eso era lo que Hanamichi quiso decir con su sentencia – no me importa si eres el mas pobre de los pobres o el mas rico de los ricos, lo digo por que TU NO eres mi novio, y EL SI, estoy comprometido y le he dado mi primer beso a un tipo que no conozco, Rayos! – se recrimino a si mismo, sin poder tranquilizarse.

—Oh vaya, ya entiendo... pero el no lo sabrá – miro a su alrededor y continuo tranquilizando al pelirrojo – No tienes que preocuparte.

—Estas seguro? – miro a su alrededor y noto que estaban completamente solos.

—Claro, y... como esta eso de que me diste tu primer beso a mi? – pregunto con vanidad, estaba feliz de ser el primer hombre en probar sus exquisitos labios.

—Ah... yo, es que, bueno, yo no le he permitido que me bese en la boca y el no ha insistido mucho así que... – lo admitió muy sonrojado, y nervioso.

El pelinegro solo se rió y nuevamente rodeo al joven pelirrojo con sus brazos, para iniciar un nuevo beso.

—Me encantas – lo dijo antes de inclinarse para besar a Hanamichi pero este no se lo permitió.

—Que haces? – pregunto empujando un poco a su acompañante.

Y el alto oji-azul solo canto.

—"_Déjame conocerte,_

_Déjame soñar,_

_Vivir un momento... de felicidad"_

Y cuanto lo hizo el pelirrojo se derritió en sus brazos. Y continúo.

—"_Déjame besarte,_

_Con todo este amor..._

—Pero no me conoces y yo a ti tampoco como puedes decir que mmh... – ya no pudo continuar hablando, pues sus labios nuevamente fueron cubiertos por los del pelinegro, y al separarse este siguió cantando.

—"_Quiero conocerte, _

_Sentir tu calor"_

Y nuevamente lo rodeo con sus brazos y Hanamichi ya no pudo resistirse, después de todo, Toru no lo sabría jamás. Y el pálido oji-azul siguió cantándole al oído.

—"_Ven, ven amor,_

_Ven, ven a mi"_

Después de aquella estrofa tomo las manos de un sonriente pelirrojo y lo llevo lejos de ese lugar.

—Espera!... a donde me llevas? – el pelinegro solo sonrió, y siguió cantándole al oído.

—"_Seremos muy felices,_

_Tu de mi, y Yo de ti_"

Lo llevo lejos, y aunque el pelirrojo se negaba, simplemente no podía resistirse a la tierna forma en que aquel desconocido lo guiaba hacia una habitación en el club.

—Por que me trajiste aquí? – pregunto sonrojado y preocupado por el comportamiento de aquel apuesto hombre, que lo besaba cuando se le antojaba y cantaba una dulce melodía para seducirlo, con gran habilidad.

—Quiero amarte – le susurro al oído y lo llevo dentro de aquella acogedora habitación.

—Pero no eres mmh... – nuevamente tuvo que callarse pues el pelinegro lo besaba con pasión.

—"_Amar es muy fácil,_

_A alguien como tu,_

_Piel con piel, unidos,_

_Soñando los dos"_

Al escuchar la última estrofa tembló en los brazos que calidamente lo acogían y ya no quiso hacerle caso a la razón.

—Hanamichi... Yo ... – el pelirrojo lo miro cuando hablo pero sus ojos mostraban real interés y el chico de ojos color miel, por fin ese día, lo beso por iniciativa propia.

Hábilmente el oji-azul pudo desnudar al pelirrojo, y sin impedimento alguno beso su cuerpo entero, para después poseerlo por primera vez.

Segundos después de hacerle el amor, ambos descansaban en la comodidad de aquella cama que los acogió juntos por primera vez.

—"_Mirando la lluvia_

_Del cielo, al caer,_

_Pensando que el mundo,_

_Solo nuestro es"_

—No esta lloviendo ja, ja, ja – Hanamichi le contesto solo para iniciar una charla, pero el pelinegro no lo escucho y siguió cantando feliz.

—"_Ven, ven amor,_

_Ven, ven a mí,_

_Seremos muy felices,_

_Tu de mi, y Yo de ti"_

Y nuevamente sus cuerpos se reconocieron.

—Y si se da cuenta? – pregunto el pelirrojo mirando hacia arriba, mientras acariciaba la espalda de su amante, que aun descansaba sobre su pecho, desnudo y sudoroso.

—De que? – se olvido del mundo así que no sabia de que hablaba Hanamichi.

—De que ya no soy... virgen – lo dijo ruborizado.

—Te arrepientes? – aun se preguntaba por que no le había exigido que le dijera su nombre.

—Claro que no tonto, pero no voy a cancelar mis planes por esto que acabamos de hacer.

—¿Por que no? – se levanto y observo el rostro de Hanamichi, su expresión había cambiado, pero no se había ilusionado con aquel gran momento que pasaron juntos.

—Por que aunque fue maravilloso, aun estoy comprometido – le hablo con seriedad, pero decidió irse y no volverlo a ver.

—Pero puedes deshacer tu compromiso, no tienes que casarte con el, Yo puedo...

—No lo creo – se levanto, quitándose de encima al pálido oji-azul que aun seguía sobre el.

Ninguno hablo mientras Hanamichi se vestía, y auque el pelinegro lo miraba con deseo y algo mas que pasión, no podía articular las palabras necesarias para hacer que el pelirrojo se quedara con el. Solo segundos antes de que terminara de vestirse el oji-azul por fin pudo decir algo.

—Cásate conmigo! – no fue una petición, solo algo que salio de su boca ordenado por su corazón.

Hanamichi solo le sonrió dulcemente y lo beso en los labios.

—No es posible – y por ultimo solo dijo lo que su corazón le dicto.

Caminó hasta la puerta pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso fuera del lugar las manos de su primer amante rodearon su cintura con fuerza.

—Te amo – se lo dijo al oído con los ojos cerrados, abrazado con fuerza al pelirrojo, deseando que se olvidara del mundo también. Y el pelirrojo se detuvo conmovido.

— Gracias... Es lo mas dulce que me han dicho, pero – tomo el rostro del pálido chico con ambas manos – No me conoces, ni yo a ti – beso nuevamente sus labios fugazmente, y le hablo con los ojos cerrados – Ni siquiera se tu nombre – sonrió resignado a no volverlo a ver.

— Mi nombre es Kaede Rmm... – Hanamichi esta vez no lo dejo hablar, simplemente sello su boca con sus labios entregándole en ese beso, todo el amor que podía dar.

—No me lo digas, prefiero no saberlo – puso un dedo sobre los labios Kaede y sonrió ilusionado, feliz de tener una hermosa historia que contar cuando se convierta en un anciano – Quiero contarles a mis nietos que una vez me enamore en un día, que conocí el amor y que fui muy feliz por unas horas – sonreía con lagrimas en sus ojos mientras lo decía, y después se soltó de Kaede quien al ver que su primer verdadero amor se despedía se desarmo y ya no pudo hacer nada – Yo también te amo, Adiós – lo beso fugazmente y se marcho sin mas.

Kaede no supo que hacer, creyó que en cuanto Hanamichi escuchara su nombre, se rendiría a sus pies, que sabría que era aun mas rico que Hanagata, que su fama de conquistador había terminado al conocerlo y que su destino era estar juntos, pero no fue así, Hanamichi no quería saber quien era, no quería saber su nombre ni su apellido, y no le importaba que no lo volvería a ver.

Estaba triste y sabía que Hanamichi también lo estaría, pero aunque al final Hanamichi también dijo "te amo", se fue, lo dejo solo y eso lo hirió como nunca nada ni nadie lo había hecho.

Estaba molesto y sufrió su dolor solo un par de días, hasta que decidió borrar de su memoria aquella hermosa aventura y vivir nuevamente, olvidándose de aquel pelirrojo que con su cancion le robo el corazón.

Días después, al ver la televisión, en un programa de espectáculos y tabloides, supo que los herederos de los señores Hanagata y Sakuragi, unirían sus vidas ese mismo día, en la mansión de los Sakuragi. En algunas imágenes del programa se mostraba el hermoso jardín condicionado para el gran evento que se llevaría a cabo en unas cuantas horas.

Pero el sol no brillaba, eran las 2 de la tarde y el jardín adornado lucia triste y desolado y Hanamichi también, pues Kaede lo pudo ver una sola vez y al mirar sus ojos vio que no estaba contento.

Ya no lo pensó, simplemente se vistió y se dirigió a la mansión en la que conoció a su único amor, ahora lo sabia, sabia que sus palabras eran ciertas y que ese "te amo" que había dicho por primera vez era verdadero.

Llego al concurrido lugar, vestido con un elegante traje como todos los que usaba, y al llegar a la puerta, lo dejaron entrar de inmediato pues auque no llevaba invitación, sus padres ya estaban adentro.

Lo busco por todas partes, se introdujo en la mansión y se metió en su habitación cuando la encontró. Abrió la puerta sin importale quien estuviera dentro, dispuesto a hacer lo imposible por convencerlo de no seguir adelante.

—Soy Kaede Rukawa! – lo miro a los ojos y lo grito en medio de la habitación, las personas que ayudaban a Hanamichi a vestirse, se interpusieron pues tenían ordenes de no permitir que nadie arruinara el evento, pero el pelirrojo conmovido con aquel acto, les pidió que se fueran y que confiaran en que nada saldría mal.

—Ya lo se – le dio la espalda, esperando una reacción por parte de Kaede.

—Desde cuando? – pregunto molesto.

—Desde ayer – lo dijo sin mirarlo, si lo hacia estaba seguro de que huiría con el – vi una fotografía tuya en el periódico, donde decía que el hijo de 25 años de los Rukawa había regresado de América para buscar alguien con quien compartir su vida.

—Y por que no me buscaste¿por que no...?

—No quiero venderme a ti – sus lagrimas nuevamente afloraron pero pudo seguir hablando – No lo mereces...

—Pero me amas! Y Yo te amo a ti! – tomo los hombros del pelirrojo con sus manos y lo obligo a mirarlo.

—Yo solo quiero casarme para salvar a mi padre de la banca rota y si me caso contigo eso no sucederá! – su rostro bañado en agua salada comenzaba a dolerle a Kaede.

—¿Por que no, yo puedo ayudarte, te lo dije antes y estoy dispuesto a hacerlo, no me importa el dinero y se que a ti tampoco – se abrazo a Hanamichi, dispuesto a todo por hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

—Pero será igual que con Toru – no se alejo simplemente se quedo ahí en compañía de Kaede Rukawa.

—Claro que no, por que a mi me amas, o no? – Hanamichi solo asintió, pero sus lágrimas no cesaban de caer.

—Si, pero...Dios! ya no se que hacer, todo esta listo para que el y yo unamos nuestras vidas, no puedo simplemente decirle que todo se acabo, por que amo a alguien mas... además no quiero aprovecharme de ti... ¿que dirán tus padres? y todos!

—No me importa, y a mis padres no les importara, ellos solo quieren que siente cabeza, y no les importa con quien... Además Yo quiero invertir en la empresa de tu padre.

—Mentiroso, ja, ja – sonrió pero aun tenía que mucho que hacer.

—"_Mi gran amor te di,_

_Tan solo besos,_

_Y el alma te ofrecí,_

_Junto a mis brazos",_

Kaede acerco su rostro al del pelirrojo y le canto al oído una vez más.

—"_Y te amare" – _Hanamichi termino la estrofa y por fin ambos unieron sus labios nuevamente.

—Que demonios sucede aquí! – Toru, su padre y el padre del pelirrojo, preguntaron indignados con la escena.

—Que Hanamichi se casara conmigo, así que les recomiendo a usted y a su hijo que se retiren de inmediato – con soberbia el oji-azul les hablo a los recién llegados.

—Kaede espera...

—Así que tú eres Kaede Rukawa, pues adivina que Idiota, que no voy a permitir que uno de mis más grandes enemigos, me gane esta vez – Toru se acerco amenazante a Kaede, y este no se intimido.

—Toru, lo siento pero no te amo y no...

—Tu cállate! – Le grito en la cara – Que esto no se trata de amor – le hablo con rabia y Kaede se lleno de ira contra aquel imbécil que se atrevía a tratar como una cosa sin valor a su Hana.

—No te atrevas a...

—Toru detente! – Hablo el señor Hanagata, conocía la situación y sabia que Hanamichi no merecía tener a su lado a un hombre como su hijo – Nos vamos de aquí.

—Que, pero estos Idiotas acaban de insultarnos! – estaba dispuesto a romperles la cara a todos los presentes.

—Eso no importa, espérame en el auto y no des ninguna declaración! – lo miro con autoridad y su hijo obedeció.

—Me vengare algún día – le hablo Kaede y después se retiro.

—Adiós, Sakuragi-Sama – hizo una reverencia frente a Hana y Kaede y después frente a el Señor Sakuragi quien simplemente no sabia que hacer, afortunadamente conocía a los Rukawa y el hecho de que su hijo mostrara ese gran interés por su Hana-chan lo hacia muy feliz.

—Adiós Hanagata-Sama y disculpa las molestias, espero que esto no deteriore nuestra amistad.

—No te preocupes, y Rukawa, será mejor que hagas feliz a Hana-chan o yo mismo me encargare de quitártelo – sonrió contento con la reacción de los presentes y se marcho.

Segundos después todos suspiraron tranquilos pero sin saber que hacer aun.

—Que les parece si continuamos con lo que tienen planeado?

—Que quieres decir? – pregunto el señor Sakuragi y Kaede le respondió muy feliz con su nuevo plan.

—Mis padres están afuera así que no veo por que no seguir adelante con la boda, me encantaría unir mi vida a la de su hijo señor y estoy seguro de que si no lo hacemos ahora lo haremos después.

—Tienen mi consentimiento – asintió emocionado – Y Tu que dices hijo?

Hanamichi solo sonrió y se lanzo a los brazos de su prometido, diciéndole al oído muchas veces que "Si".

La boda se llevo a cabo, y aunque a todos les parecio extraño que uno de los novios fuera sustituido, la mayoría de los invitados permanecieron ahí, para presenciar una de las mas hermosas bodas en la alta sociedad.

El sol brillo por fin y el Jardín lucia radiante, al igual que Hanamichi y Kaede cuando el juez los pronuncio legítimamente casados.

—Te amo Kaede – en la quietud de su habitación Hanamichi pronuncio aquellas palabras que su ahora esposo deseaba escuchar con ansias.

—Yo también, pero dilo otra vez – abrazo con amor a su esposo, en la comodidad de su cama, después de haber pasado gran parte de la noche haciendo el amor.

—Te amo, te amo – beso nuevamente el rostro de su amado feliz de estar con quien nunca creyó llegar a conocer.

—Di mi nombre – le gustaba mas cuando decía su nombre al final.

—Te amo Kaede – nuevamente lo repitió feliz de haberlo conocido y de haber cambiado su destino. Ahora su padre estaría bien al igual que su empresa y él seria feliz por el resto de sus días.

— Y yo te amo a ti Hanamichi – lo beso con todo el amor que podía caber en un beso y con ansias lo escucho cantarle al oído, esperando su turno.

—"_Un gran amor, todo mi amor, a de pasar a la eternidad" _– canto dulcemente y sonrió acariciado a su Kaede con la mirada.

—"_Y las estrellas son resplandecientes, que guiaran mi amor... eternamente" _– Kaede respondió y nuevamente sellaron su pacto de amor con un dulce beso.

—"_Y te amare" _–ambos cantaron al unísono y se amaron una vez mas.

OWARI – THE END - FIN

————————————————————————

N/A: Pues que les parecio MUAHAHAH, ya se que esta demasiado cursi pero no pude evitarlo, simplemente me puse a escribir y no me pude detener hasta que lo acabe (como en 4 horas), je, je, espero que alguien pueda darme su opinión sobre este fikito mío y si no les gusto pues aun así me gustaría conocer su opinión, pues me despido y hasta luego.


End file.
